


Moving and Milestones

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief look of what happened when the movers arrived a week after C.J. joins Danny in California.  A little angsty, but not really.  Drabble/filler fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving and Milestones

**January 26, 2007**

“Sorry I was gone so long, traffic was...whoa.” C.J.'s voice trailed off, as she gazed around the living room.

“I thought I'd surprise you,” Danny grinned, setting down a box on the kitchen table. “I mean, I know we're planning to get our own places soon anyway, but I figured in the meantime it wouldn't hurt to make this place a little cozier.”

“No, it looks wonderful,” C.J. said honestly, staring around. “It's just a little...jarring.” She took a few steps forward. She paused, seeing a few books spread neatly on the coffee table. She only recognized two of them, the other two were a mystery. Her body flooded with an emotion she couldn't quite describe.

Danny came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “Why don't you sit down? I can take care of the groceries.”

“No, really,” C.J. protested. “You must have been moving heavy boxes for an hour, at least-”

“So you'd have somewhere to sit besides the bed,” Danny smiled. “Come on, I'll make you some tea.”

C.J. smiled, letting Danny guide her over to the familiar couch that used to sit in Danny's apartment in Washington. “Oh,” she said suddenly, looking to the left.

“What?” Danny asked, his face falling, following her line of sight.

“Ah, nothing.” C.J. smiled up at him, her lips a little tighter than normal.

“C.J.?” Danny looked at her, perplexed.

“It's nothing, really,” C.J. tried to assure him, even smiling a little for real now. “It's just...that is quite a chair.”

Danny stared at where she was looking, more confused than ever. “My chair? You've seen it a hundred times.”

“Well, yeah. But not sitting in my apartment,” C.J. pointed out, laughing now.

“Ohhh,” Danny said, joining her on the couch. He smiled, as C.J. continued to crack up.

“Clearly, we should have talked about this,” he said finally, chuckling.

“Sorry,” C.J. said, cringing.

“No, no, no.” He looked at her curiously. “Be honest with me here, though. Is this a case of you not appreciating my sophisticated taste in furniture, or is this more of a this-is-moving-too-far-too-fast?”

C.J. sighed, ducking her head. “A little of both. Mostly the first though. Except I have great taste in furniture,” she defended herself.

Danny nodded. “Okay,” he said, more to her first statement than the latter.

“Danny, it's not so much that I'm opposed to living with you, I just wasn't expecting to have to think about it today. Think about how much my life has changed in the past month. It's a lot to deal with.”

Danny kissed her cheek, but she spotted the look of sadness in his eyes. “I wasn't trying to pressure you. Really.” He sighed. “I just knew it's still going to be a few weeks before we find apartments, and I thought it would be nice to, you know, have a couch.” He looked around. “I did have a little too much fun with it, though,” he conceded.

“No,” C.J. said firmly. “You shouldn't feel bad. You're _so_ sweet.”

Danny smiled at her. “So how do you want to deal with this?”

C.J. looked around, thinking. “You're right. Let's go down to the storage place tomorrow, and we can go through our stuff together. Mix and merge. You can keep your ugly chair, as a peace offering. Also because it'd be really mean to make you move it back down.”

Danny laughed, beaming at her.


End file.
